Lonely But Not Alone
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Hans - traitor of the Southern Isles and exiled prince. Lost and confused, he goes to the only place he knows, Arendelle. Inevitably, he met Elsa the Snow Queen, who is still trying to win the fight against her own demons. Two drifting souls finally find each other, but can they find healing? Or are they already too broken? -Elsa/Hans-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone, welcome to my very first Frozen fic. I'm not usually that good at multi-chapter fics but I'm trying a very different style than the ones I used to write my previous stories. For finally, I am out of my hibernation and I'm ready to breathe in the spring air. I'm not very sure about how everyone feels towards Hans and Elsa, but the portrayal in this story is from my opinion. You may or may not agree with it. I suppose I sort of empathise with the characters, but in a weird fangirl/writer sort of way. Anyway, please do enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. And the cover image is from deviantart, by eminaytor. That doesn't belong to me either.

_Title - Lonely But Not Alone  
__Pairing - Hans/Elsa (Helsa)  
__Summary - Hans - traitor of the Southern Isles and exiled prince. Lost and confused, he goes to the only place he knows, Arendelle. Inevitably, he met Elsa the Snow Queen, who is still trying to win the fight against her own demons. Two drifting souls finally find each other, but can they find healing? Or are they already too broken? -Elsa/Hans-_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Dawn was approaching, and the few beams of sunlight emerging from the horizon lit up the land and sea. An expectant aura was hanging in the air. A brother, a kingdom, a disgraced prince.

"We're almost there, your highness." Hans turned around to face the guard, anxiety hidden well behind his cool exterior. He nodded grimly, wordlessly. The guard bowed slightly and disappeared to prepare for the arrival. The prince was going home.

He was curious why they let him out of his tiny prison of the ship, but he wasn't complaining and he didn't question. They hadn't returned his royal quarters to him, though. He was just grateful that he was able to walk on the decks, enjoying the fresh air. He despised the looks of hatred and condescension from the crew so he kept to himself, walking the decks in the early hours of the morning and returning to his prison to sleep during the day.

But he of all people would know that the journey would come to an end. He would have to face his brothers, his king, and his people. He would have to reveal his treacherous actions and evil deeds. As the cool morning air rustled his brown hair, he wondered what the confrontation would be like.

His reactions were well within his control and he considered the different attitudes he could give. He could humble himself and apologise, making the punishment much less harsh. He could retaliate all the way, spouting hurtful words and go down with a fight.

The thoughts ran through his mind, thinking and calculating all the way until they landed onto shore. Guards escorted him through the town and to the castle. Hans watched the people casting him respectful glances, bowing at him, making way for him. He couldn't help but think that it would all change once his actions were revealed.

Hans was led straight to the throne room, where his brother and his wife were waiting for him. At last, the hour of reckoning had arrived. They looked eager, interested to hear about Hans' trip to Arendelle. Hans bowed to them in respect, the guards behind him kneeling.

"Hans!" the king spoke as he and his wife stood from their seats. "Welcome home, brother." He reached forward and embraced him as the queen hovered by his side.

A guard cleared his throat for attention and the king looked at him. "Sorry for interrupting, your highness, but we come bearing bad news." The king had a puzzled look, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Prince Hans, would you like to explain?"

Prince Hans hid a smirk. So, they were letting him say his side of the story. Hans nodded and took a step forward. Then, he spoke. He spoke of the coronation, of his engagement to Princess Anna, of Queen Elsa's powers. He spoke of his actions, his decision to leave Anna to her death and his attempt to kill Elsa. He spoke until his throat was dry and the sun was high in the sky, but he left nothing out. This was his decision on how to react. He chose to be honest.

The appalled look on the faces of the king and queen were enough to send waves of guilt through his body. Silence hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, the king spoke. "I will take the day to think about this. We shall speak tonight," his voice trembled and cracked as he fought to keep the emotions in.

"Will you tell the rest?" Fear gripped his frozen heart as he thought of his brothers and how they would torment him, isolate him, treat him like he was nothing. Once they found out, they would do it again.

His brother nodded. "I must." He thought for moment. "Tonight, at dinner. I suggest you eat in your room tonight." Hans let the words sink in before bowing to him, turning to go.

As he left the throne room, he felt the weight of his actions pull him down. He nearly shouted, he nearly cried, he nearly wanted to jump from the tower. Instead, he put one foot in front of the other and walked to his room.

_._._._._._.

A knock came from Hans' door. It seemed as if the king was early. Resigned, he opened the door to reveal the second in line for the throne. "My brother Hamlin," he greeted, surprised.

He nodded and entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is it true?" he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

Hans felt his heart clench. "You know it is."

Despite the large age gap, Hamlin was the closest to Hans. He was the one who would look out for him as a child, always ensuring the others didn't bully him. He was the one who cared the most, who treated him as an equal. Out of all his brothers, Hans loved him the most.

The tension in the room was so great that Hans felt like throwing up. Even though they fought constantly, the two brothers never had a rift this big.

"I never knew you were capable of such a thing."

"You never knew me that well, brother."

Hamlin's eyes flashed angrily. "I stood by you no matter what, and this is what you say to me!"

Hans remained composed. "I didn't say you were a bad brother."

Hamlin's anger disappeared as quickly as it came. "What did I ever do wrong?"

"You did everything you could."

"Yet you turned out like this."

"It isn't your fault."

There was a pause. "Why did you do it, Hans?"

"I wanted to rule." His answer was quick and sure, almost rehearsed.

"You lie and kill so you can lead a kingdom. Throne would suit you ill, brother."

Hans chose to remain silent, though his green eyes were filled with emotion. "You weren't the one who was ignored for the whole of your life."

"This is your way to get back at them?"

"This is my way to prove I exist."

"You exist to me."

There was another pause. Longer this time, and heavier. So many words to be spoken, yet none being voiced out.

"I think you should go." It was too much for Hans and the night had just begun.

Hamlin stood up and looked his brother in the eye. "Hans, if I don't get the chance to see you, I want to tell you that I love you. Even if the rest don't, I do." He interpreted Hans' silence. "Do you believe me?"

"You've never lied to me."

"I'm not lying now."

"Good." He paused. "I love you too."

Hamlin leaned forward and brushed his lips against his brother's cheek. With that, he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

_._._._._.

From his room in the castle, Hans heard the town bells ring. He counted along with it: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9.

There was a knock at the door. How expected of the king to be so prompt. He opened the door, allowing his brother to enter. "Your highness," he greeted as the king sat on the large armchair.

"There's no need for such formalities, Hans. We're alone now."

Hans took a seat opposite the king. "Very well, brother. I'm ready." He faced his punishment with much more courage than he had expected to. Perhaps Hamlin's visit had given him more than he thought.

"This isn't easy, Hans. I hope you know this." The king looked at him, his eyes as haunted as his soul. He hated that he had to do this to his own brother, his own blood. But no matter how much he cared for his brother, he couldn't overlook this crime.

"I will take whatever punishment you deem fair." Hans picked up on the king's hesitation easily. He wondered if his eldest brother really did care for him, despite the years of ruling over him throughout his childhood. Do you love me as Hamlin does? he thought.

The king took a deep breath in. "I talked with your brothers and we decided on this together. It was the fairest yet kindest decision I could make." He was prolonging this, evidently. He didn't want to say it as much as Hans didn't want to hear it. But if he overlooked things he didn't want to do, he would have failed as king.

He heaved a deep sigh and looked Hans in the eye. His voice came out strong and firm, though it trembled ever-so-slightly. "Prince Hans, with the power vested in me as king of the Southern Isles, I exile you from the kingdom for five years." He paused, letting the words sink in. "You must leave by tomorrow. I'll arrange for a ship to leave in the morning, to wherever you want to go."

Hans looked stunned. He had not expected this. Where was he to live? What was he to eat? Anger surged through him. The king had promised this was the most merciful, but this seemed like he was out to get him.

Treat him like he didn't exist, watch as he made a mess of the kingdom then get his revenge by banishing him. That was the life of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. His brother didn't really care for him. It was just an act.

The king stood from his seat and laid a firm hand on Hans' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hans. I did my best."

Hans hid his emotions behind a tight smile. _Conceal, don't feel._ He said nothing as he watched his brother go. The exile was revenge against him, but Hans was resourceful. He would use this to get his own revenge. He would get back at those who put him in this situation in the first place.

He began packing immediately, his mind whirling. He knew where he wanted to go, what he wanted to do. By midnight, all his clothes were packed. The food he gathered from the kitchen was stuffed in his bag. He had collected his hunting equipment and fire-starting kit.

He was ready to survive in the wild, to brave the icy mountain of Arendelle. He was ready to exact his revenge.

* * *

**I do sincerely hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come, of course. Fav/follow/drop a review if you would be so kind. Feedback is always good, yes? I'll do my best to update once a week, but that all depends on my speed of thought and typing, as well as how much time life offers to give me. Well, thanks for reading! **

**Until next time,  
DBT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again my dearest readers. Thank you so much for all your follows/favourites. I especially want to thank all those who reviewed this story - you guys know who you are and I am truly grateful for your comments. I'm just so honoured that all of you are actually interested in reading this story. So now that Hans' part is covered, this chapter covers Elsa's part as well as their fateful first meeting. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. And the cover image is from deviantart, by eminaytor. That doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Elsa looked around her, utterly bewildered. Maids, officials and townspeople were swarming around her, telling her to do this and that. Someone from this land was here and a gift had arrived from that kingdom. Her mind was spinning as she tried to listen and respond to dozens of people talking to her at the same time.

She struggled to keep her emotions in as she calmed herself. Breathe in, breathe out. _Put on a show._ Clearing her throat, she commanded attention. "Thank you, everyone." She waited for the crowd to go silent as she checked her schedule. "But please, you must excuse me, for I have some royal matters to attend to."

Opening the gates was a large surprise to everyone in Arendelle, and she needed time to get used to the change. But time was a luxury she did not have. The Duke of Redalle was waiting for her in the throne room while she fought to leave the crowd.

"Your highness," he greeted as she entered the throne room.

Queen Elsa smiled and curtsied. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in her room. She couldn't help but think that opening the gates might have been a mistake. Perhaps it would have been better to remain in her room, wallowing in her self-pity.

No. Anything was better than those years, trapped by her idea that the world would hate her for her powers. Things were better now, even if she hated it. It seemed like she would hate her life no matter what.

She hid her thoughts and emotions behind a kind smile. She invited the duke to take a seat while she was dying inside. It was going to be a long morning.

"Thank you for your time, your highness. Shall we proceed to business?" The Duke seemed friendly enough, but there was a persistent aura he was radiating. Elsa nodded with as much confidence as she could muster. "Please, your highness, I was wondering if you would give me a full recount of the events that transpired not a month ago."

Elsa did all she could not to wince. How had she not noticed the parchment and quill in front of him? Of course he was searching for answers to the Great Thaw. Everyone was these days.

Questions flew past her like a blur. Mechanically, she told him about what happened. The coronation, the eternal winter, the treachery. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. She left out nothing. It wouldn't do well for the queen to lie to reporters.

The Duke of Redalle nodded, scribbling everything down with precision and ease. Once she had finished her story, he nodded in understanding. She prepared to escort him out, but he wasn't finished yet. "Why didn't your sister know of your powers? Was this the reason why the gates were shut all these years? Don't you think anyone deserved to know?"

The questions came like arrows aimed directly at Elsa's heart. They hit their target. Queen Elsa nearly froze the table, but she didn't. _Make one wrong move and everyone will know. _

She smiled politely, but there was no joy in it. The memories came back to her. The years of isolation burned deep within her and froze her heart.

Of course Anna deserved to know. Of course everyone deserved to know. But she didn't let them know. Why? She didn't want to be the monster, the freak with ice powers. She was the Snow Queen, but she didn't want that. She just wanted to be a queen.

The Duke looked at her expectantly, patiently waiting for her answer. No one else had dared to ask these questions, except him. Intruding on her life wasn't his intention. He just wanted answers. But Elsa wasn't sure if she could give him that.

Elsa of Arendelle smiled again, the pain inside her building up. This time, she couldn't run, nor could she lock herself up inside her room. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short," she announced, standing up. The reasons were not stated, but they were known.

He followed suit, knowing that he had overstepped his boundaries. The queen had her rights of privacy and the Duke understood that fully. With a smile and a polite bow, he left the castle.

"Queen Elsa," a maid called, and the queen turned to her with a weak smile. "The finance minister is ready to see you."

She was about to ask of the whereabouts of her sister but she already knew the answer. Anna had woken up half the kingdom as she and Kristoff noisily left the castle to gallivant to heavens knows where. Yet Elsa couldn't face her people with her mind in a mess. "Tell the minister that I'm sorry, but I have to cancel." She turned to go, but added as an afterthought, "In fact, tell everyone that I'll be unavailable the rest of the day."

Elsa grabbed her cloak and threw her hood on, heading out of the castle. She had a lot of apology letters to write and rescheduling to do, but she didn't care. She just needed a break. The North Mountain beckoned to her and she found herself powerless to its calling. In fact, she knew just where to go.

_._._._._.

The ice castle was as formidable as ever, the blue sparkling in the sun and the purple casting pleasant rays onto the snow. She twirled around in freedom, snow and ice jumping around at her command. Her hand rested lightly on the railing as she ascended her ice staircase.

She entered the castle, but froze in her steps. There was someone else in her home. Shadows were cast on the wall and noises came from the upper level. Slowly, silently, she snuck up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. The shadows grew closer as she walked up the stairs. She would soon find out who this intruder was.

The figure turned around, eyes widening as he locked eyes with her. Elsa made no hesitation as she swung her arm and lodged the intruder against the wall with ice. "Prince Hans. What are you doing here?" she hissed menacingly.

An easy grin came onto his face, lighting up his already charming features. "Queen Elsa. It seems you're alone. I'm alone too, you know."

For a moment, Elsa nearly let her guard down. But she regained her composure, anger pumping through her veins. That was exactly the tactics he used to woo Anna before he betrayed her. Spikes erupted from the ground and they grew nearer and nearer Hans, as if they were reaching to impale him.

Hans panicked, his heart beginning to beat erratically. His words were light-hearted and friendly. He didn't expect her to take them so seriously. "Stop, please, I can explain!" he cried quickly. _Don't be the monster they fear you are._

Elsa caught herself and the spikes gradually retracted from the ground. "Explain yourself, Prince Hans." She gazed at him steadily. She wasn't afraid of him, and she wasn't going to be fooled by him. This time, he couldn't hurt her. He was frozen against the wall while she stood in front of him, demanding an explanation.

He sighed in resignation. "I was exiled," he began plainly. "It was my punishment for what I did. So I came back here." He hung his head. "Your highness, I know that I caused much hurt in my last trip here, but this time I come in peace. Honestly, I came to Arendelle to apologise, with the hope that someday you'll realize I'm not quite as evil as everyone thinks."

Elsa's warm heart melted a little. His story, as simple as it was, stirred something within her. But she had her suspicions. "You're the one who would kill for power. Why the sudden change of heart?" she tone was skeptical, but Hans could feel the ice loosen around his body.

The banished prince shrugged, a broken smile on his face. "I made a mistake. I was a fool. But I know I was wrong and I want to make up for my errors." She nodded slowly as the ice melted and his feet touched the solid ground. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Believing me."

Elsa had a surprised look on her face. The man in front of her really had changed. A bright and sincere smile came onto her face. She couldn't even remember what she had been so upset about just a few moments ago.

_._._._._.

Queen Elsa returned to the castle at dusk. The last rays of light were shining before they disappeared into the horizon. She looked calm and composed, but on the inside her feelings were in turmoil.

"Elsa!" Anna called as she ran towards her older sister. "Where have you been? I was starting to be concerned about you." The older sister tried to slip away, but Anna grabbed her hand, forcing Elsa to converse with her.

She merely shrugged, as if the thought of looking for her was so ridiculous. "I'm fine, Anna. I found an injured animal on the way back and tended to it." Strangely enough, the lie came easily. Perhaps it was because she had practically lied to her sister for her whole life. But the main question was why. Why was there a need to lie to her at all?

Anna would begin to worry. She would be afraid that Hans would come to ruin her life again. That was the logical reason, the one she would say if anyone found out. But she knew there was something else. Elsa didn't want her sister to know because she wanted Hans to be a secret, like a mysterious Prince Charming.

Elsa shook her head. What was she thinking? A day with him and suddenly he's 'Prince Charming'? He was a traitor, a murderer. She was just tolerating him because he had a change of heart.

"What did you do today?" Anna was trying so hard to talk to her sister, to somehow bridge the gap the long years of isolation had led to. It had been a month, yet very little progress was made.

Elsa snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her sister's voice. She looked up at her sister's expectant face. "Oh, just walking around, I suppose," she answered half-heartedly.

What had she done the whole day? She had spent it with Hans, of course. But what she really did was an enigma. She had walked with him, talked to him. What had they even talked about? Small, daily things which meant nothing, but she was sure would eventually lead up to conversations with profound meaning.

The queen turned to her younger sister. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I'm really exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave her sister a smile before retreating to her room.

That day had been a mystery, an adventure. It was a shock to find out that the man who tried to kill her was living in a castle she had built entirely out of ice. But the bigger shock was finding out who this treacherous man had become.

That night Elsa went to her room, realising she felt happy. She was actually looking forward to the next time she would meet him. _You don't have to live in fear._

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come, of course. ****Fav/follow/drop a review if you would be so kind. Feedback is always good, yes?**

******Until next time,  
DBT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your patience. I did say once a week, but I fell sick and I couldn't think nor type for a while. I'm really sorry. Thank you to those who favourited/followed and a special thanks to my lovely reviewers! I hope you all are enjoying this story. This chapter will be slightly boring, let me tell you beforehand. It mainly focuses on the building of the two's relationship. It's building up for the next chapter and I wish I could tell you what I have planned, but that would ruin the surprise. On with the story, then. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. And the cover image is from deviantart, by eminaytor. That doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

A few days passed before Elsa went back to see Hans. He was there waiting, as a seedling would wait for the warmth of spring to sprout. "Queen Elsa," he greeted, his tone laced with pleasant surprise. His green eyes burned with anticipation. "You came back."

The ice queen tried to remain aloof, though the corners of her lips curled in a ghost of a smile. "Of course. What kind of queen would I be if I were to let you roam my land free and unmonitored?"

Hans chuckled lightly in amusement. She could have sent an army of guards to keep watch on him, to arrest him and throw him in prison for the rest of his days. But no, she wanted to spend time with him and he knew it.

But he also knew he didn't trust him. The way she shifted uncomfortably around him, the way she always kept her distance, showed him signs of suspicion. "If that's the case, your highness, then I think I enjoy being monitored," he retaliated with a grin.

Elsa merely smiled, refusing to answer. This was a criminal, she thought, no matter how much he changed. And certainly, being a queen, she had her reasons for visiting him. She didn't have the luxury of escaping her castle constantly so that she could be with the banished prince. "Prince Hans." He looked at her questioningly. "Tell me more of your exile."

An ashen look came onto his face. He was taken aback by this. "I told you that my king sent me away." His voice was tight and his sentence short. He looked almost pained.

"I'm sorry," she quickly corrected, averting her eyes. "But if I'm to allow you to stay in Arendelle, I must know what business you have here, especially after what you've done."

He heaved a deep sigh of resignation. "The voyage back home took a little more than a week," he began, a wistful look in his eyes. "I reported straight to my king and admitted my crimes. It was so hard. But I knew that it was as difficult for me to confess it as it was for him to accept it. By nightfall, he told me of his verdict. Exile…it came as a shock to me. I think that was the hardest thing for me to do, packing up my bags and leaving everyone and everything I loved. A prince who once held hope for a bright future, now shamed and banished." Emotion stopped him and he looked away, his eyes moist with unshed tears.

Elsa did all that she could not to feel sorry for the man. Her mind was screaming at her not to feel any sympathy. He had been there, behind her, sword in hand. He had broken Anna's heart. She'd never forget the tears she had shed after that. It was all she and Kristoff could do to help her recover from the experience.

But there was no one to help her. Anna had her own battles to fight and despite their relation by blood, the long years of isolation had left Elsa truly alone. No one was there when she cried herself to sleep, or when she was shaking uncontrollably from the shock of it. When the world overwhelmed her and when she needed someone, she had no one.

Her eyes drifted out the window and watched as the sun began to set. It was getting late. "I should go," she announced, breaking the silence that hung heavily in the air.

Hans looked disappointed, as if he was expecting more of a reaction from her. He nodded and watched as she turned her back to leave the place, her actions showing reluctance. "Queen Elsa," he called out after her. She turned her head, looking at him with a curious look. "When will you be back?"

The queen surprised herself as a smile formed on her face. "Soon," she said, and she was gone.

_._._._._.

Every single minute, Hans questioned himself. Was it the right decision to come to Arendelle at all? Perhaps it would have been better to spend his years living in a foreign land, high up in the mountains, away from his past. It wouldn't be too late to leave and find a place to live as a hermit.

But every time Elsa came, she brightened his day with her presence. He knew that he made the right choice and he gradually began to feel more at home. They talked together, they laughed together. But they both couldn't deny the fact that Hans was still a prisoner of the kingdom. He would probably never be invited into the castle.

Days turned to weeks and the two continued to meet. He waited for her, and when she arrived they would talk about things they never talked about before. It took some time, but they began to open up. They told each other things they never thought they'd even speak about.

After some time, the two shared openly with each other. They never judged each other, instead learning to understand the other better. They started to realise why the other made the decisions they made, why they reacted the way they reacted, why they thought in the way they thought. The exiled prince found a friend in the snow queen of Arendelle.

It was a strange relationship. There was little trust and little love, but there was so much potential.

"Queen Elsa," Hans called and her head snapped up in attention. "Do you forgive me?"

"For what?" It was a pointless reply.

"You know what for."

She paused, thinking. Of all the sleepless nights with thoughts drifting and mind wandering, this was the question that plagued her the most. Hans had committed an illegal act to both their kingdoms, and a personal one to her and her sister. Allowing him to stay in her ice castle was one thing, but forgiving him was another. She could give him her sympathy and compassion, but she wasn't sure if she could give him her forgiveness.

"I don't know," her voice was barely audible. A cool wind whipped through the air.

He looked down, crestfallen. "I really am sorry for what I did. " His voice held so much genuine and remorse. "And I paid the price too. Being exiled by my brother was the worst thing that ever happened to me."

Elsa had a puzzled look. "Your brother? You said the king had exiled you," she tested, her voice hinting at suspicion.

"My brother is my king. My parents…they passed away when I was just a child." Tears pricked at his eyes and he blinked them away.

Not for the first time, her heart went out for him. This criminal in front of her was no more than a man who had been broken long ago. "I offer you my condolences, Prince Hans. My parents passed away as well. Three years ago." But it felt like yesterday.

She remembers the funeral she didn't attend. She remembers how much colder the room got. She remembers Anna. _We only have each other; it's just you and me. _They had told her they'd be gone for two weeks, but they didn't know they'd be gone forever. She didn't even get to hug them because of her powers. She couldn't even touch them one last time.

He remembers, too. He was no more than seven, but the memory burns deep in his mind. No one had bothered to tell him, except Hamlin. They cared about Heinrich who was to become king. They cared about preparations for the funeral and for the coronation. They didn't care about him. Perhaps if they had been alive, he wouldn't have turned out to be a traitor, a criminal, a murderer.

They were both orphans, struggling to find the support parents would give their children. They both sought out a figure they could call a father or a mother. But there was no one. Parents would give advice. They would help their children even if they didn't know how to. Without them, life overwhelmed the children and they drifted like buoys on a raging river, with no anchor to hold them down.

Both their eyes began to water, only a little, but enough for them to look down and blink the tears away. "Elsa," Hans took a step closer to her.

He reached out to her and hesitantly, she extended her arm. Gently, he took her hand in his. It was small and delicate, yet in a moment his arm could be frozen solid. But nothing happened. Skin touched skin, but no ice began to form.

Hans looked at Elsa. There was nothing but joy on her face.

_._._._._.

They were walking in the forest, their shoes crunching softly after each step against the thin layer of snow. They were silent for a moment, enjoying the peace nature had to offer. Up in the North Mountain, they were never bothered by people. They could walk together without being spotted by the civilians of Arendelle.

Elsa was the first to break the almost perfect silence. "It's been such a long time since I remember walking through these woods," she mused softly.

In return, Hans offered a half-hearted smile, evident that something else was on his mind. She looked at him, as if expecting him to ask her something. Sighing deeply, he did just that. "Queen Elsa, do you think Anna forgives me?"

Her face paled slightly at the mention of her younger sister. Her mind fumbles for words to explain her situation. "Anna doesn't…" she trailed off as she fought to find words to say. But even without saying it out loud, her message was conveyed.

"She doesn't know I'm here," Hans finished, comprehension coming onto his face.

Elsa rushed to defend herself, but her fingers twisted around in nervousness. "Anna is becoming a brave and strong young woman. And though I know she'll be able to handle the news, I also know that she'll be distressed by it. The wounds she made so much effort to heal will be reopened."

Hans looked up and gazed at her. "Then it shows how much love there is in your family. You two sisters take care of each other, protect each other, and die for each other." He smiled at her, a hint of sadness interwoven into his face. "I only wish that were the case for my family." He had meant the words to be as a wry joke, but it sounded bitter as he spoke them.

There was a pause. "Is that why you did it? Why you went against your own kingdom and tried to take mine?" The accusation cut deeply into his heart. He knew what she meant, but the way she said it made it sound like she didn't forgive him. Which, he realized, she probably didn't.

"You don't know what it was like to live with my brothers. Being the youngest, they'd treat you like a servant, pretend you're not there. They'd make you feel like you weren't a brother at all." His mind flashed back to his childhood. He recalled the years of loneliness and he shuddered. He could feel his heart burning with hatred at their actions. He was just a child then.

Elsa's hand brushed against his gently, but it was enough to send icy shivers up his arm. "I'm sorry to hear that." She sounded sympathetic, but there was something more. He thought he heard some reverence and recognition, but perhaps he was just imagining it. "I can understand being alone. With my powers, I couldn't see anyone unless I wanted to hurt them. I shut even Anna out."

The words sank in and a somber stillness hung in the air. Hans began to laugh, but there was no mirth in it. It was a bitter, almost mocking, laugh. "I suppose people like us are just meant to be alone."

"No, not alone." Elsa's voice was soft and calming, even as she disagreed. Hans looked at her but remained quiet, his silence probing her, urging her to go on. "We've lived such hard lives. Our pasts have made us the isolated people we are today. But we're isolated together."

Slowly, Hans began to understand her meaning.

"We're lonely. But we're not alone."

* * *

**And that ends the third chapter. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed it. It was a little tough to write, specifically the conversation between the two. Thank you all for reading! ********Fav/follow/drop a review if you would be so kind. Feedback is always good, yes? More to come, of course. Next chapter will take longer to come because it's going to be longer than these few chapters. That and I have exams this upcoming week. Hang in there!**

**********Until next time,  
DBT**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this took longer than expected. Somehow more and more things just kept coming up and it became harder and harder to write. But finally this chapter is up and done. So thanks for your patience. ****Thank you to those who favourited/followed and a special thanks to my lovely reviewers! I hope you all are enjoying this story. This chapter is a little longer than the past few because I had to include some stuff inside her and I couldn't break it without ruining the whole flow, so here it is. Please do** **enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. And the cover image is from deviantart, by eminaytor. That doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Elsa's brows were furrowed as she went back to the ice castle one day. Her breathing was shallow and the temperature dropped by a few degrees the moment she stepped in. Hans noticed her distress immediately, both from her expression and from the snowflakes which began to fall from the ceiling.

He was next to her in a heartbeat. "Elsa." His voice was firm and his body steady despite the icy breeze. He knew that of all the places she could have gone to, he went to the ice castle. She could have gone to Anna or Olaf for comfort, but she chose to go to him and he took pride in it.

Her eyes held such anguish that he instinctively took her hand. Ice began to form on his fingertips but he ignored it, holding on even tighter. "Elsa, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She glanced down at the ice creeping up his arm and jerked her hand away, holding it tightly to her chest. More snow began to fall. The cold wind picked up. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

He gazed at her silently, questioningly. A frown played on his lips, almost unnoticeable.

The break in the conversation allowed her time to think. "Ruling a kingdom is so hard," she began slowly, trying to keep her emotions in. "Especially now. There are so many things to do – events to plan, meetings to attend, people to host." She paused for a moment. "After so many years of loneliness, everyone suddenly expects me to be the queen of a people I don't know. I can't even seek help from Anna. She's almost as busy as I am! Her birthday is coming soon and there's going to be this huge party."

Elsa's eyes shot up to see his expression. He looked expectant, as if waiting for her finish. There was more, and he knew that. She knew that too. She just wondered when he had starting seeing through her. "Now…now they want a king." Her breath quickened. "They want me to marry!"

An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips. A blizzard seemed to be forming. From the snow surrounding her, she glanced to Hans. He was trying his best to keep the shock from his face.

Wasn't that what he had always wanted? If he had been a little more patient, he could have been one of the suitors sailing to Arendelle to ask for her hand. But things had changed. He was no longer the regal prince who was tasked to lead his people. He was no longer welcome in his kingdom, his land, his home. He was no longer accepted by his brother who never really loved him at all.

His silence weighed heavily on her. The blizzard worsened. It was a mistake to go to him. Absent-mindedly, she glanced out the window. "I should go now." The wind whipped her words away, but she didn't bother to make herself heard. She turned to leave the place, her mind trying to find a place she could find comfort.

Hans reached out and clutched her hand before she could take another step. "Elsa, wait!" The blizzard slowed to a strong, snowy wind. "I know I'm not an expert at this, at love. In fact, advice is probably the last thing you want, especially from me. And I know it seems hypocritical of me to say this but-" he stopped himself. Elsa's expression urged him to continue. "I think… I think you should just follow your heart."

He nearly laughed at himself. Hans – the one who took advantage of Anna's kind and pure heart – speaking words of advice about love? An onlooker would accuse him of planning to abuse love once again. But when he looked at Elsa, she wasn't angry, nor even the slightest bit uneasy. She just looked thoughtful. The only breeze rustling in the room was from the open window.

To Elsa, as cliché as the words may be, the words held truth. Elsa didn't want to give up on marriage. Ever since young, she dreamed of finding the right person who would love her. Someone who wasn't just interested in her as a queen and accepted her powers. Someone who she would live happily ever after with. Perhaps one of the suitors would be her Prince Charming.

Her eyes flickered to Hans' handsome face before turning her gaze to the ground. But even the ice queen couldn't deny the flutter in her chest. She held his hand a little tighter.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked her.

The queen paused, thinking. "Anna's birthday party is tomorrow." She saw the disappointment on his face. "But I'll come by in the morning."

A new hope returned to his once dull eyes. A pleased smile lay softly on his lips. He bade her goodbye as she headed back to the castle, her footsteps a little lighter than before.

_._._._._.

The sun had only just risen when Elsa arrived at the ice castle. She couldn't help but glance behind her shoulders just one last time before she entered. Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to get caught.

As she climbed up the staircase, she wondered what was so important that Hans wanted to see her so urgently. Usually he never pushed her on when she would next come. He knew how busy she was. But he asked her to meet him the next day, which was unusual. She just hoped she wasn't too early for him.

"Oh!" she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Hans, what is this?"

The exiled prince turned to her and extended his hand in invitation. "Good morning, Elsa." Gently, she laid her hand on his. "I hope you don't mind but I arranged a little surprise."

Elsa was led towards the centre of the large room and she sat down on the icy ground, her long gown folding beneath her. "A picnic?" she asked, staring at the baskets of food in front of her.

A red hue was on his face as he sat opposite her. "It isn't much, but it was the best I could do. With the limited amount of money I have, it's all I could afford. I know it's nothing compared to what you have in the castle, but-"

"Hans." She stopped him before he could go further. She picked up a fruit from one of the baskets laid on the floor. "This is very sweet of you. Thank you." She saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but smile back.

The pair sat on the cold ground for what felt like hours. They ate, they talked, they laughed. They were having the time of their lives and they never wanted the day to end.

"Elsa," he spoke suddenly when silence had descended on them. She looked up. "I know I asked you this before, but…do you forgive me?"

She only had to think for a second before she answered. "Yes."

His eyes lit up in a light she'd never seen before. "Really?" he asked, not daring to believe lest it was not true.

The snow queen hid a smile. "Of course." A bright grin quickly found a way onto his face.

She'd never think that she would ever forgive him after all the hurt he caused, but somehow over the past weeks, after getting to know him, she found the heart to forgive. Nothing would change what he did, or the feelings which came to her after, but the one thing that changed was him.

It took a while for her to realise, but she saw it finally. The man in front for her was no longer evil, no longer out to get her throne. After that, it was easier to accept that. She was actually able to move on and even forgive him.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." He sounded so humbled, so true and pure.

She merely sighed in response. "It wasn't how this was supposed to end." He said nothing, but she knew he wanted an elaboration. "I wasn't supposed to win. You were supposed to save the kingdom, marry my sister and kill me." Her voice cracked and she looked away.

His brows furrowed. "I was a selfish fool. I made a mistake which I will regret for the rest of my life. I was wrong. I was evil. I was…I was a murderer."

Elsa pursed her lips. "So was I."

He rushed to contradict her. "How can you say that? You are so kind and compassionate. You possess such a-"

"You don't remember, do you?" she interrupted. As a queen, she never interrupted anyone, but as the two spent more time together, they made a silent agreement to throw away any royal airs they put up in front of others. "I nearly killed them. They came with their weapons and they wanted me dead. I used my powers and I nearly killed them. Do you remember who stopped me?"

Hans bristled slightly at the icy breeze. "It was me." She gave an almost negligible nod. "But they were out to destroy you! What you did was just self-defense."

A mirthless laugh slipped out from her lips. "Perhaps it was at first. But as fear gripped me, I lost control. I nearly impaled one and pushed the other one to his death. I'm a murderer."

"No!" his loud cry startled the both of them. Reaching out, he took her hand. "You aren't a murderer, Elsa." She looked unconvinced. "Ask anyone and they will tell you that you are a kind-hearted and loving ruler who is devoted to your kingdom. Ask anyone – your people, your servants, your sister."

Elsa slowly began to loosen up. Then, a realisation came to her and she jumped up in shock. "Anna! Her party!" She looked out the window and panicked at the sight of the near midday sun. How long exactly had she spent in the company of Hans?

Hans stood up along with her, his hand still holding hers tightly. "I know you have to go now." She nodded but looked reluctant to leave. "Elsa…my beautiful queen."

She looked genuinely surprised but wasn't upset by his words. Still, she remained quiet. He took a step nearer, closing the distance between them. His free hand reached out to the back of her head where her braids were tied neatly and firmly.

He brought his face closer to hers until their foreheads were touching. He could feel erratic heartbeat but he wasn't sure if it was hers or his. He paused, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. She didn't. He leaned forward and his lips met hers in a small but passionate kiss.

They pulled away a moment later. The moment was fresh in their minds.

"I have to go now," Elsa said, after she had successfully calmed herself down. "I wish you could come with me."

Hans looked sincerely happy for a moment, and the unfamiliar light came back into his eyes. "Remember what we talked about yesterday? Lonely…"

"But not alone." Elsa smiled at him and slowly, they released their grip from each other's hands and she turned to go.

_For the first time in forever, I won't be alone._

_._._._._.

Elsa ran. She ran as fast as the wind could carry her. Her bare feet flew across the ground, her shoes clutched tightly in her grasp. She ran through the alleys of the town, careful not to be seen. Better to take a little longer to reach the castle than to have whispers and rumours spreading like a virus all over Arendelle.

At last, she reached the castle. Hastily, she slipped on her shoes and caught her breath. Her mind planned for the worst. She dared not check what time it was, but by the sun's position high in the sky, she guessed that she was very late.

Mustering all her dignity and regality, she walked into the ballroom. All eyes turned to her. She forced back a wince. How was it that she had forgotten to check her appearance before entering? Her once neat and elegant gown was now crinkled and unappealing. Her once perfectly braided hair was now loose and tangled.

The invited guests had various responses. Some politely nodded at the queen and looked away; some averted their gazes, distaste mingling into their expression; some turned to their companions to whisper malicious comments. Elsa's face immediately flushed red and she wished she could escape back to the ice castle.

Anna hastened to her side. "Elsa," she said. "Where were you? The party started hours ago." Elsa quickly picked up on the hurt and guilt cut through her.

Looking down, she hurriedly tried to explain herself. "I'm sorry, Anna. I know I'm late. I'm sorry. I'll go to my room to freshen up then I'll be back down to help. I'm sorry."

She turned to go, but Anna caught her arm. "Elsa, please! Something's bothering you. Forget about the party, I'm worried about you. Where were you?"

Elsa paused for a moment, thinking. Would it be wise to tell Anna about Hans? Would she understand? No, she decided. Anna would only feel pain and hurt where she felt comfort. Even at that moment, the ghost of Hans' lips was still haunting hers.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I really am." She jerked her arm from Anna's grip and fled up the stairs to the solace of her room.

Anna had a frown on her face. Elsa was being so cold and distant, especially recently. She was always isolated, but Anna thought that after the gates had been opened, their relationship had made progress. But now, with Elsa pushing her away, even on her special day, it was breaking Anna on the inside. After all, she hadn't even wished her Happy Birthday,

Distressed, she sought Kristoff for help. "Something's not right," she told him softly as she brushed his arm gently. He pulled her close for a quick hug, his eyes gazing questioningly at her. "Elsa. She wouldn't usually be this late. She's been disappearing a lot. I'm very worried about her."

Kristoff reached out his arm to hold her. He remained silent for a moment, as if trying to recall something. "The North Mountain," he said finally. "I think I've heard people say they've seen her there. Maybe that's where she's been disappearing to."

Her response was almost immediate, as if she had her mind made up even before they spoke. "I'm going there." She knew that was what she had to do. She had to find out what was bothering Elsa so much. Perhaps there was something amiss there, something dangerous to Elsa.

"Alone?" He looked incredulous with worry. His grip on her tightened.

Anna took his hand. "I need you to stay here, to keep Elsa in the castle. It's important that she cannot leave this place while I'm out there. Could you do that for me? Please?" She knew he wanted to follow, but she trusted him more than anyone else for the task, and he knew that. Reluctantly, he nodded.

Satisfied, the two settled into silence as they watched the guests mingle. He held her in his arms and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. It troubled her to go behind her sister's back in such a sneaky and sly manner, but there was no other way to find out. Elsa was more secluded than ever and Anna needed to know why.

She was determined. Early the next morning, she'd silently head out of the castle to the North Mountain. She'd find out what Elsa's secret. She promised herself she would.

_._._._._.

Hans watched Elsa leave the place and he started to laugh. The laugh was rough, hoarse and deeply nefarious. His once innocently gleeful face contorted to form a look of pure malice. His brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed and his lips twisted to form a wicked grin.

It has been too easy. Winning the trust of Queen Elsa was harder than it was to gain Anna's, but after a while he succeeded. He learnt from his previous mistake. He wasn't so quick to make his move. He bade his time, waiting patiently. In time, he had succeeded in creeping his way into her heat. The sisters were so foolish to have made that mistake. And it had all been too easy.

The beginning was challenging enough, but beginnings are always that way. He had to try really hard to ensure Elsa believed his sad story. The facts were all true, so he didn't have to make those up, but the feelings part was a little tougher. He had to craft his own feelings and express them in words. It had worked; she felt so sympathetic for him.

Telling her the story of his exile worked like a charm, and the fake tearing up made it sure that he had her sympathy. Then when they shared about their pasts and the loss of their parents, how sad a moment it was, and he noticed the signs of her showing signs of acceptance and friendship.

Pressing for her to forgive him even worked as well. It was tricky to make sure he sounded desperately persistent, yet not come off as too forceful. That worked well according to plan, since she did forgive him in the end. It took a while, but that was part of the plan too.

Then there was the most essential part of the entire plan – family. Once he brought up family, he could bring up Anna. And once he did that, he could find out if the princess knew of his return to Arendelle. As it turned out, she didn't, which meant that the plan was moving along perfectly.

The most crucial and important part of the plan was just executed. He had made sure she'd been gone for so long and for an event so essential that Anna could not overlook it. And if his calculations were correct, then she'd be going around and looking for the cause of this. All he had to do now was wait and watch his genius unfold.

He had to pour out some hurtful parts of his life, but if that was the price he had to pay to become future king of Arendelle, then he'd pour out every detail of his depressing excuse of a past. He hated feeling vulnerable and open, but he only had to remind himself of what he was working towards and it was all worth it.

And yet, a part of him actually enjoyed spending time with the queen. He found comfort in opening up to someone who trusted him, someone who called him a friend. He hadn't poured out his heart and his feelings to another person in, well, ever. It was a new experience, and it wasn't necessarily a bad one.

But no. He couldn't get sentimental now. He was so close to seizing power. He had to stay focused and push those feelings away. He had to build more walls around his heart and turn it back to ice.

* * *

**Sorry once again for the wait. ************Please do fav/follow/drop a review if you would be so kind. Feedback is always good, yes? **

**************Until next time,  
DBT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really got you guys with the Hans is evil surprise, didn't I? Honestly, how many of you actually saw that coming? I got more reviews in the last chapter, so I'm thinking that you guys enjoyed it? I certainly hope so. There was a little Kristanna moment in the previous chapter so I hope you liked that too. **

**This one's a little shorter than the previous one and there won't be as much Hans/Elsa in this chapter, but there's going to be sisterly love moments here because I just love how the two sisters just love each other and would do anything for each other. I also got some questions from you guys, some are answered here, but some will be answered in the next few chapters. Don't worry, everything will be explained in due time so be a little patient and you'll get your answers.**

**********Thank you to those who favourited/followed and a special thanks to my lovely reviewers! I hope you all are enjoying this story. On with it, then!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. And the cover image is from deviantart, by eminaytor. That doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

_Chapter_ 5

Anna had found a hood and threw it over her head. The stars in the early morning sky was still shining, twinkling brighter than ever. _The sky's awake, so I'm awake._

She sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths. She was hesitant and uncertain. Was it really the best way to do things? Kristoff was already up; she'd made sure of that. The only thing was to actually get up and find whatever it was that was bothering Elsa so much.

Sighing, she got onto her feet. The door opened with a small click and she slipped out of the room. The sun was beginning to rise, which meant it was time to go. A few golden rays shone onto the ground as the sun climbed up the horizon and into the sky.

The castle was nearly empty and so Anna easily crept out onto the uninhabited streets. The people were only just waking up and their princess could effortlessly pass through the town undetected. Upon reaching the edge of the town, she looked back once more. Was it really a good idea?

But there was no turning back. Anna faced the snowy ground and started her journey up the North Mountain.

A worried look was plastered on her face. She had a feeling that something was going to happen – something bad. She wasn't afraid of getting caught, mainly because she was absolutely certain that Kristoff would stop Elsa before she could even step out of the castle. But the feeling of looming dread was still there.

Not only that, but Anna felt so guilty that she was even doing such a thing. Ever since young, she'd always focused on integrity and honesty. She was always plain, always transparent. She wore her feelings on her sleeve and everyone knew everything about her. But now she was going behind her sister's back to find out secrets. She was a hypocrite.

There was a voice in her head, telling her that it was the only way to find out. Elsa would keep on hiding and running. _I wish you would tell me why. _But that didn't change anything. Justifying something didn't rewind time and change things. It just gave people an excuse to do it all over again.

Her watery eyes darted all around her, looking for something, anything, that could capture Elsa's attention. There was snow on the ground, and huge evergreen trees surrounding her. There were a few cabins here and there, but even as a princess she couldn't just barge in. Besides, if she needed a place to stay, she'd go to the ice castle.

Of course, the ice castle. Anna didn't know how she could have missed that. Finally having a direction and desperately hoping she was right, she started for the castle.

It turned out, she was right. The castle looked newer than ever. All the ice which was destroyed was now repaired and there were shadows on the wall. There was someone inside, and Elsa was probably hosting this person. But who was this person, and what was so important that Anna couldn't know? That was what the princess wanted to find out.

The door wasn't locked and she readily slipped into the castle. Her nerves were on edge and her heart was in her mouth. She was anxious and restless. But her curiosity pushed her forward, up the stairs. She nudged the door open and came face to face with the person.

He was untidy, to say the least. His unkempt hair reached to his shoulders and hair was beginning to grow from his upper lip and chin. His clothes which looked once regal and smart were tattered and torn. He was the messiest person she had ever seen.

Anna didn't recognise him at first, thinking that he was merely a lost and homeless man. But then, she looked closer. She knew him. She knew that auburn hair, no matter how dishevelled it may be. She knew those once-dreamy green eyes.

Fear gripped her heart and she stood frozen in front of him. "Hans."

Hans looked at her with a surprised look. "Anna, what are you doing here?" He sounded so stunned. "I'm sorry, that sounded so rude. It's just…I was expecting Elsa."

"Elsa?" she frowned, her mind thinking. "You're the one. Elsa's been leaving the castle to see you! You – Hans – the murderer!"

He looked away, his face pale. "I know. I'm sorry. I was exiled for it, banished from my own home. I came back to apologise and somehow…somehow Elsa forgave me." He glanced up, his eyes filled with remorse and guilt.

In response, Anna brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. He was so different from the person she once knew. He was actually sorry for what he'd done. He was kind, compassionate and human. He was like…like the man she first met, the one he pretended to be.

How could she have been so blind? She was about to make the exact same mistake which nearly killed both her and Elsa. "If you think I believe you, then you're wrong!" she cried out.

His face fell and he looked so disappointed. "Anna, I know I've hurt you, but truly, I've-"

"No!" she interrupted him. She took a deep breath in, trying to keep her thoughts and emotions in. She needed to talk to Elsa. But now that he knew that she knew that Elsa had been seeing him, he'd try to run. Hurriedly, she took off her hood and threw it to him. "Put this on and make sure no one can see your face. Then follow me."

She didn't even check to see if he'd obeyed her instructions. All that was running through her mind was that she had sounded so confident, so sure of herself. She had commanded a criminal to do what she wanted. A flush of pride came unto her. She was stronger now, and she wouldn't let him step all over her. Not again, not ever.

Anna faced forward, her chin held a little higher as she began her journey to the castle. But should she have glanced back for a moment, she would have seen an evil look plain across Hans' face.

_._._._._.

Anna's newfound confidence went as quickly as it came, for by the time she reached the castle, she was shaking with fear. His hood was still up, preventing anyone from seeing who he really was. She rushed him into a room and shut the door behind her.

She leaned against the wall, her breath heavy. Hans looked at her and threw his hood back. He reached out and she flinched backwards. "Anna, please. I'm not going to hurt you," he coaxed, his voice comforting and soft.

The table beside her nearly toppled as she took a step back. How could she trust him? After everything he'd done. The answer was simple, really – she couldn't.

"I don't believe you," she answered, hesitant. Was he going to kill her for speaking her mind?

Hans sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I know." His voice was barely audible. "I regret what I did every minute of my life. And I know you don't trust me, but I really am sorry." He stayed rooted to the spot, knowing that if he moved closer Anna would panic. "I just hope one day you'll forgive me, like Elsa did."

Anger began to surge through her. Hans – the murder that he was – coming back into her life like that and making accusations. She wanted to shout at him and make him know how much pain he put her through. But even in her anger, she was still afraid. "How dare you say such a thing? Elsa doesn't know anything about you!"

A small, mirthless laugh escaped his lips. "Princess Anna, you know as well as I do that Elsa and I have been spending a lot of time together recently. I've gotten to know her very well, and she knows me well now too." His words were innocent enough, but subtly deceitful and gloating. He was adding insult to injury and he watched as his words ate at her heart.

She began to twist her fingers in nervousness. Distress was seen clearly on her face. "B-but you don't know…You didn't see her after you left." She was protesting, but her words were weak and her thoughts dying out before she could process them.

He shrugged, a smirk forming on his face. "I may not have seen it, but I know it. I've been talking with Elsa. She told me. She told me everything."

Anna couldn't take it anymore. _There's so much fear. _She threw the door open, desperately escaping him while she still had the chance. "I'll have guards posted outside, so don't try leaving the room. If you do, then I'll…just- don't." She didn't wait for a reply. She just ran out and slammed the door behind her. "Guards! Don't let anybody in. Or out."

The uniformed men bowed but she didn't respond. She gathered her skirt in her hands and took off running down the corridor. She had to find Elsa and get explanations. Going behind her back had only caused more confusion and more anguish. Now that she knew the truth, she needed explanations, and that was where Elsa came in.

_._._._._.

"Elsa!" she called, spotting a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. She ran towards her sister, almost tripping in the process. She noticed Kristoff by her side, never letting her leave the castle, as the couple had planned. The younger sister reached forward and embraced him, whispering a soft 'thank you' in his ear before pulling away. "Elsa, I need to talk to you." Kristoff took it as his cue and quickly left the room.

Anna faced her sister, distress written clearly on her face. "Elsa, I went up the North Mountain today." Elsa looked shocked, her blue eyes opened wide.

The older of the two looked away, trying to organize her thoughts and speak them as clearly as she could. "It's not what you think, Anna. You saw Hans, I know you did, but he's not evil anymore! He's kind, and sweet. He's compassionate, caring He's-"

"Here." Elsa looked up at her, expression urging her to continue. "I brought him here. He's too dangerous out there! What if he plans something? What if he tries to…" She couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

Elsa took Anna's hand in reassurance. "He won't. He's changed. I know he's done a lot of bad things in the past, and he knows it too. He's sorry for what he's done."

Anna remained silent. Perhaps she was wrong. If Elsa saw him nearly every day, then she would probably know the exiled prince better than Anna. Maybe she was letting her fear and her experiences control her. But that didn't change what he did to them.

"Please, Elsa, I don't trust him! Tell him to leave this kingdom. Tell me you'll never see him again!" she pleaded, her voice imploring. "Please Elsa! Just do this and make sure he can't hurt us anymore!"

In response, Elsa merely looked away. "I can't do that, Anna." She could vividly remember his strong arms around her, his warm lips against hers. She couldn't make him leave. She couldn't do that to herself. "I wish I could explain, but…you wouldn't understand."

She tried to go but Anna stopped her. "Then tell me why you go to him. Why you neglect your royal duties and disregard my birthday party to go to him."

"Anna..." How could she possibly tell her that Hans meant something to her? That her heart would beat faster in his presence, that she looked forward to seeing him like nothing she'd ever known before? How could she tell her that she loved him? "It's complicated." Anna looked so disheartened, so lost. "Just know that I know he will never hurt you and me. He's vulnerable and alone. Trust me, alright?"

The princess looked up at her sister and embraced her. "I trust you, Elsa. With my life."

"I love you, Anna."

The door opened and the sisters pulled apart to see who the intruder was. It was a maid, looking for Elsa. "I'm sorry to interrupt, your highnesses. Another suitor has arrived to see you, your highness. He was tired and wished to be escorted to his room. Shall I arrange a meeting tomorrow morning?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, that will do fine. Thank you." She dismissed the maid with a wave of her hand, but Anna's curiosity wasn't satisfied.

"Who is it this time?" she asked, eager to know who the new guest was.

The maid paused for a moment, thinking. Silence hung in the air as the sisters waited for an answer. She finally remembered his name. "He introduced himself as Prince Hamlin, of the Southern Isles."

* * *

**So Hamlin's in Arendelle. I hope you haven't forgotten Hans' favourite brother already (the one from Chapter 1) so be prepared for more of him for the next few chapters. Next chapter should be up sometime within the next month, hopefully in the next two weeks. It should be pretty interesting, I hope. Patience, guys, remember. In the meantime, review maybe?  
**

**Until next time,  
DBT**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this is so late. Please don't kill me. I fell sick, and it was pretty bad. So you can just blame disease for this horribly late chapter. Ahem, well I hope you liked the previous one. It wasn't as shocking(is that an appropriate word) as the ones before, but I hoped you liked it nonetheless. This one focuses more on plot and character development. This one has a lot of tiny nuances and hints which tell you what's coming up in the next few chapters. Let's see if you can find it. ****A few more questions are being answered here because there's another (short) Hans monologue which gives us an idea on what's going on inside that head of his. **

**Thank you all you lovely people who favourited, followed and reviewed. And thank you to all readers. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Elsa sighed and ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing down imaginary creases. She checked herself in the mirror again, checking her hair, her shoes, her make-up – anything she could do buy just a few more moments.

A knock came from the door. That was the signal to exit and meet the guest. That is, Prince Hamlin of the Southern Isles, Hans' brother and the man seeking her hand in marriage.

Thoughts ran through her mind. He was not to be trusted. Hans spoke ill of all his brothers, and Elsa could just picture how big of an arrogant and insensitive prick he would be. He might be even worse than her previous suitors.

Another knock came from the door, more urgently this time. Elsa broke her gaze away from her nervous reflection and started for the throne room. Her fingers twisted around nervously. She just hoped that he wasn't a murderous psychopath who wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Prince Hamlin stood from his seat as she entered the room, a clear sign of respect. He bowed his head slightly and extended his arm. "Queen Elsa, it is a great honour to finally be of acquaintance to you. Prince Hamlin, at your service." She took his hand and he shook it warmly, firmly. It wasn't light and insincere. It wasn't tight and possessive.

He waited for her to sit before he took a seat opposite her. His posture was straight and he held himself in a noble manner, yet he never gave the aura of arrogance. His royal blazer was pristine and white. His auburn hair, slightly darker than his youngest brother's, was combed perfectly straight. His green eyes held honesty and veracity.

"Your highness, I understand it may be puzzling to know why I'm here, so allow me to explain. A few months ago, it came to our attention that my brother, Prince Hans, had committed an unthinkable act against both our kingdoms. As rulers and brothers, we gave him a just punishment." He paused for a moment, watching Elsa.

She looked impassive, but something changed within her when he mentioned Hans. "For that, Queen Elsa, we are genuinely sorry. I hope that this will not change relations between our kingdoms. I trust you received my letter a few weeks prior, and so I have come to request your hand in marriage."

Queen Elsa listened to him attentively and carefully, hearing his every word and watching his every move. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting to see a distinguished and sophisticated prince. Her prepared rejection faded away as she examined him even more. Perhaps her preconceptions were wrong. Perhaps he had good intentions after all.

Yet, how was she so sure that he was so pure in heart? He was already in power so he probably wasn't seeking more. He had honesty and simplicity plain on his face, which made him look trustworthy and kind. But there might be other things – a bad habit or an annoying flaw. She couldn't say yes, at least, not yet. Besides, she couldn't marry a man she just met.

"Prince Hamlin, thank you for travelling all this way to meet. I'm afraid I'm unable to give you a fixed answer at the moment. But I do invite you to stay in the castle a while longer, and I will arrange future meetings." Again, she was testing him. Was he reasonable? Was he understanding?

He was both, and more. He looked grateful that he even had this opportunity, that he wasn't sent away after the short meeting. "Of course, your highness. Thank you." She offered a small smile in return and called for a servant to bring him to his room.

Elsa sighed. She watched him leave through the large double doors before she made her way to the side door, wanting to retire in her room. She opened it, only to feel it knock against something. She heard a cry, more of surprise than pain. She turned, only to come face to face with her sister who was clearly trying to eavesdrop.

Anna had a sheepish look on her face, but showed no signs of real guilt. "How was he? Please tell me he wasn't arrogant like the last one, or insane like the one before, or awkward like the one before that…Tell me everything!"

The queen laughed slightly. "He isn't any of those. He's a real prince – noble, respectful, humble. He's the best suitor I've met so far." She sounded impressed, but the frown on her face contradicted her words.

"What did you say?" Anna's eyes were wide, eager for an answer. "You didn't send him away like the others, did you? You couldn't have!"

A smile came onto Elsa's face, amused by her sister's enthusiasm in her sister's personal life. "I asked him to stay. But I didn't say anything else." She couldn't say yes, and it wasn't because she was afraid of Prince Hamlin's potential bad habits. She'd be a fool not to look within herself and know the real reason why she was so reluctant to say yes. And if there was one thing Queen Elsa wasn't, it was a fool.

It was then that Anna noticed the upset look on her sister's face. "Elsa? What's wrong? If you don't want to talk about it, then it's alright, really. I'm sorry I tried to eavesdrop, but I didn't hear anything, promise!" She bit her bottom lip, nervousness on her face.

But could Elsa really trust her with what she was thinking? Anna seemed to handle finding Hans alright, but the issue was yet to be settled, and this was something else entirely. But Anna deserved to know. Besides, she may even offer some advice.

"Anna…remember how I was seeing Hans a lot?" Anna's expression changed and she nodded. "Well, I really was seeing him. I mean, on the day of your party, yesterday…before I left him, we-uh…I-I kissed him. Anna…I think I've fallen in love with him."

Anna looked stunned. "Oh wow I did not see that coming," she exhaled. Elsa gazed at her anxiously and Anna rushed to fix her mistake. "But , you know, that's okay." She was breathing heavily, trying to hide her emotions.

From her tone and behavior, it wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't being completely honest. "Anna, please. Tell me what you really think," Elsa said in a serious tone, her lips ashen.

The princess took a moment to compose herself. She finally found the words to express her feelings. "How? How can you love him? Elsa, he tried to kill both of us! He lied to us, manipulated us, left me to die and nearly killed you! He's a…a murderer!"

"He's not!" Elsa was quick to defend him. "He's just misunderstood. I would know. I've spoken to him. He's changed."

Anna sighed. "But that's not what everyone else is going to think. Elsa, if you choose Hans over his brother and all the kingdoms find out, what do you think's going to happen? I know it sounds really bad, but because we're royalty, we have a duty to our kingdom, and that comes before the duty to our hearts."

Elsa nodded. Anna was right, of course. Allowing herself a smile, she hugged her sister warmly. Elsa thought back to their childhood, where Anna was always happy-go-lucky, never being able to sit still for very long. And now, she was grown-up and mature, offering advice and insight to the queen of Arendelle.

Anna really had matured to become a fine and sophisticated young lady. But Elsa wasn't there throughout her childhood. The years of growing up, the life lessons learnt – she'd missed them all.

_._._._._.

Hans smiled to himself as he gazed up into the night sky. So far, the plan was going absolutely perfectly. The most delicate part of the plan was grabbing Anna's attention. He knew that Elsa would never bring him to castle. But he was done manipulating Elsa; she fully believed that he'd changed. He needed people to think he'd changed.

So he thought about it. He needed someone who would lead him to the castle. Someone who wouldn't trust him to stay in Elsa's ice castle, but would trust him not to take down all the guards and escape. And then it came to him. That person he was looking for was Anna. From there, it was all a matter of making sure Elsa's disappearance caught her attention so that she'd go searching for him. The rest, they say, is history.

Still, he did find it rather boring, cooped up in the plain room. The sisters had yet to visit him, though he sensed at least one of them would come soon. If it were Elsa, he'd play the part of the lover; if it were Anna, he'd gain her trust just as he had gained her sister's. He was tempted to begin to manipulate the maid who faithfully brought him his meals, but that would be too suspicious.

Things would go smoothly from then on. He just needed to be patient and wait for his opportunities. He wouldn't make the same mistake as when he was previously in Arendelle. He won't be rash, or overly eager. This time, he plan would work. He would make sure it would.

Voices came from outside his door, breaking him from his reverie. He recognized them immediately as those belonging to the two sisters. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying in their hushed tones. He shut his eyes, trying to hear the snippets of their conversation.

"…sure you want to tell him…right thing to do…runs in the family…evil…take over Arendelle…a real gentlemen…changed for the better…good luck." The murmurs stopped and Hans immediately turned back to the view of the distant stars, feigning ignorance of even knowing they were behind the door.

There was a click and the door opened. Hans turned with an expectant look, eager to see if both would enter, or only one. Elsa slipped in and closed the door behind her. She was alone. Hans smiled. It was going to be easy.

"Elsa!" he rushed to her and embraced her. Somehow, acting the part of a lovesick prince came naturally to him. "When Anna brought me here, I thought I might not meet you again. I'm delighted to see you here, really."

She gave him a shy smile and a red hue crept onto her cheeks. "I'm glad to see you too, Hans. But I need to talk to you about an urgent matter." Hans took both her hands and gazed up at her downtrodden face.

His hands held hers tightly, giving her comfort. "Elsa, what's the matter?" Her eyes held nothing but worry and he looked deeply into them, searching them. He was genuinely curious at what she was about to discuss with him. Something was distressing her greatly, something involving him.

Elsa paused for a moment, struggling to find words to start. "Do you remember how I said that I have to find a king? Many suitors have been coming here, but most of them are greatly flawed. Too arrogant, too boastful, too self-indulged. Every time, I sent them away after the first meeting. But today I met someone who was actually kind and caring, who was respectful and honest."

Hans nodded, letting the information sink in. Was she trying to tell him that she couldn't be with him anymore? That would be an obstacle in his master plan. He couldn't afford that. He needed to get rid of that threat. The suitor was likely to be staying in the castle, so he needed to get rid of him. Permanently.

But Elsa wasn't done quite yet. "Hans, the suitor who came was kind and respectful. He was regal, a true prince. His name was Prince Hamlin, and he was from the Southern Isles."

"Hamlin? My brother?" Hans blurted unthinkingly. "He's here? Now? In the castle? Asking for your hand in marriage?" His mind was in a whirlpool of thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of killing Hamlin, the only person who was actually kind to him.

Elsa held his hand a little tighter. "Yes, he's here. And there are a lot of questions about two princes of the Southern Isles working together to overthrow me. But I told them they were wrong. You didn't know he was here, right? Tell me that you're not after the throne."

Her words made him recall what he was in Arendelle for. He was there to gain her trust and seize the power from himself. He couldn't let anybody stand in his way, not even Hamlin. "Of course, Elsa. I was surprised when you told me my brother was here. I never thought I'd see him again." He paused for a moment and moved a little closer. "And I'm not evil, Elsa. You believe me, don't you? I've changed, really. I know what I did was wrong and it won't happen again. I swear."

She rested her head against the base of his neck and heard his steady heartbeat. "I know you're good. Your heart is good and pure."

"Because you thawed it."

Elsa looked up at him. "What am I going to do? Even if Hamlin is the most tolerable man I've met, I don't want to marry him. I don't want to be forced to marry anyone!" At that point in time, she only wanted him. _With you, I found my place._

He remained silent for a moment, thinking. "Let me talk to him. I'll try to explain. Hamlin's a good man, probably the best one I've ever met. He'll understand." His face lit up in a smile, though small and strained, which gave Elsa the slightest bit of comfort. Silence hung in the air.

Hans took the opportunity to begin planning what to say to Hamlin. Would his brother even listen to him? He hoped so, because if he didn't there might have to bean 'accident' staged. But this was his brother he was talking about. He didn't know if he had the heart to hurt him. After all he's done.

Elsa was still considering the option. Was it a wise decision? Letting the two brothers meet up may not be the best choice. Perhaps she was letting her own emotions make the decision, which she knew was a dangerous thing to do. But he could be trusted. She was sure. At least, she hoped she was sure.

"Hans," she broke the silence. She had to know if he could be trusted. "I love you."

What a surprise that was to Hans. He had no expected her to be so open and forthcoming. He heard sincerity in her words and knew that he had successfully gotten her to trust him. The two sisters were more alike than he originally thought. They both made the same mistake of loving the evil man who was out to steal the throne. "I love you too."

He reached forward and embraced her. He felt her melt into his arms and a wicked grin formed on his face, unbeknownst to her.

And it had been all too easy.

* * *

**Hans is evil! You guys already knew it, though. That was so 2 chapters ago, right? I do wonder, though, what you guys think of Hamlin. He's a great guy, evidently, but I find he lacks passion and depth as a character. Well, considering I created him if you guys hate him it's kind of my fault. He'll be in the next chapter, so that's good news for those who like him. I should stop before I start revealing more plot bunnies, right?**

**Next chapter should be up within two weeks, I hope. Depends on my roller-coaster of a life.**

**Please do review! It keeps me going, so more reviews means faster updates! (Not that I'm trying to bribe you readers or anything of that sort.)**

**Until next time,  
DBT**


End file.
